yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 045
Mark of the Spider: Part 1, known as Battle! The Man with the Spider Birthmark! in the Japanese version, is the forty-fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Yusei and the other Signers visit Martha at Satellite, but Rudger interrupts their visit, challenging the Signers to a Shadow Duel. Summary The helicopter Carly looks out over a balcony as thunder cracks throughout the sky around the B.A.D., while the Signers are transported via helicopter to Satellite. Inside the helicopter Akiza asks Mina about Old Enerdy and Yusei's father. Mina describes the Zero Reverse incident, which was caused by the Old Enerdy in what is today the deepest parts of Satellite, and tells them that Yusei's father was the supervisor of the M.I.D.S. While the others come to realize the fate of Yusi's father, Akiza thinks to herself that this must be why Yusei regards family as high importance. Trudge, who is piloting the helicopter, turns his head back to ask why a Satellite-native was in charge of such a project. To Trudge's suprise, Jack replies that Yusei was born in the city. Having referred to Yusei as a "Satellite scumbag" for quite a while, Trudge notes how he wasn't actually one all this time. "I was born in Satellite. So what?" Jack angrily replies, promptly causing Trudge to drop the matter. After bringing up how unusual the lightning is and the danger associated to the passengers attention, Trudge suggests turning back, but Mina won't have it. Yusei puts his hand on Trudge's shoulder and points down telling Trudge to land there. Trudge complies after Mina orders him to and then shakes Yusei's hand off his shoulder. Martha's refuge The helicopter comes down outside Martha's refuge. The group are greeted by Martha, Blister and two children as they emerge. Martha is particularly happy to see Jack, after him being away for so long. She reminds him of an old policy they went by, saying "A king always..." and holding out her hand. Yusei smirked and Jack reluctantly knelt down and finished her sentence, "A king always shows respect to a lady" and kissed her hand. She furthers Jack's embarrassment by giving him a hug. A group of children flock around Yusei to greet him. Leo and Luna are surprised to see Satellite is far from what they pictured it to be. Leo had imagined it to be more scary, while Luna didn't think children would be so happy in a place like this. To Trudge, Satellite has always been the same. Blister approaches him to ask why a guy like him is tagging along. Trudge recognizes him from when he had assisted Yusei escape the security warehouse, giving Trudge a massive kick in the process. Trudge remarks that he came here under Director Goodwin's orders and teases Blister for coming here by choice. Two children are intimidated by his presence. As he turns and asks what, they run away. Trudge shrugs it off; he sees no value in being popular amongst those "brats", but look at Mina and thinks it is different in her case. On the contrary, he embraces the respect one boy, Takuya, gives him after asking if he's part of Security and says he'd love to wear that uniform. Inside, the gang hear Martha's account of the black fog phenomenon; After the fog had cleared, anyone that was within it had disappeared. The fog hadn't reached them, so they were spared. Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin, on the other hand, have not returned and may have fallen victim to the fog. Martha is glad to see Yusei has turned Akiza and asks if he's still afraid of Kiryu. Although Yusei is still afraid of Kiryu and his Earthbound Immortal card, he says he has a lot of friends on his side. Jack interrupts to remind Yusei that he himself hasn't become anyone's friend. Regardless, Yusei continues and says once he has a sense of camaraderie, he should be able to overcome those fears. Afterall, Kiryu was once his friend too. Martha is proud to hear this and offers the group to stay the night and have dinner as it is getting late. Outside, Trudge talks to himself. He discharges Yusei's idea of camaraderie and proceeds to pick a flower for Mina. After imagining giving it to her and tittering to himself, he notices Takuya is watching. He unsuccessfully attempts to shoo the boy away as he peers around the corner to see Mina, who is with Jack. Mina questions Jack about why he came to Satellite if he doesn't regard these people as his friends. Although Jack replies that he has questions he want to ask, Mina concludes that her assumptions were right and it's about Carly. Distressed, she tells Jack she won't have it, but Jack accuses her of taking this too lightly and states that he owes Carly and must use any means to save her, if she is in pain. Jack then parts, leaving an upset Mina repeating his name. Trudge suffers a similar heartbreak as he sees Mina loves Jack. Martha secretly sneaks up on Trudge, seizes him by the ear and drags him inside, where she forces him to help prepare dinner, despite being a guest. As Trudge is also made to clean the toilets, Takuya offers to help and starts sweeping the floor. After Trudge accuses Martha of being a slave driver, she asks has it not taken his mind off things. Trudge pauses and realizes she is right. Martha explains that keeping yourself busy makes the grief of a broken heart no big deal and that everyone in Satellite must find ways of coping with hardship. She tells him how Takuya had lost his father in a robbery, but will always remember the Security officers, who risked their lives to save his father. For that reason, Takuya wants to join Sector Security in the future. Trudge is touched, but reminds her that Satellite natives can't join Security. Martha replies that nothing is absolutely impossible in this world. Takuya finished cleaning the toilet with a happy smile on his face. At dinner time, the children at the refuge enjoy the stew. Takuya tells them that Trudge made it, causing those who know Trudge to look at him oddly, while the other children look up in gratitude and thank him. Trudge blushes and takes a spoon of the stew, burning is mouth, followed by a full glass of water. Over the meal, Yusei tells the children that once the Dark Signers are defeated, a bridge connecting Satllite and New Domino will be built, eliminating the discrimination between the cities and allowing the children to be who they want to become. As Takuya praises Yusei, Trudge realizes that this means Takuya will be able to join Security. The Dark Signer Suddenly with a strike of lightning, the glass from the window shatters and the Dark Signer, Rudger appears outside. Rudger introduces himself and holds up his birthmark. Yusei recognizes the birthmark as the spider geoglyph that tore up Satellite in the vision, and fears that tragedy may happen soon. Rudger imposes a Duel and Jack rises up to confront Rudger. Yusei stops Jack and explains that if they duel here, people will get swallowed up when the flaming geoglyph appears. He instructs Jack to take the others to safety and opens the window to tell Rudger that he shall be facing him. As Yusei detaches his Duel Disk from his Duel Runner, Akiza tells him she's coming with him. While Jack escorts everyone else out, Trudge calls back to three boys to hurry up. One of the three, Takuya, tells the other two, Jun and Micchan, that these are the guys who took Crow and the others and plots to get payback. Out in an abandoned street, Yusei and Rudger prepare to Duel, while Akiza stands with Yusei. The purple flames surround the premises forming the spider shape. Akiza notices it's too small to be the one from their vision. Jack and Luna's birthmarks glow, signaling Yusei and Rudger's Duel has begun. As Martha guides the party into a room, the two young girls tell her that Takuya, Shun and Micchan are missing. Martha and Jack dash outside and spot the spider mark in the sky. Jack tries to call Martha back as she dashes in its direction, but Trudge quickly runs after her. Yusei goes first and Summons "Shield Wing" in Defense Mode. He ends his turn. Rudger begins his turn, activating a Field Spell Card, "Spider Web Field". He then Special Summons the Dark Tuner, "Spider Cocoon", with its own effect. Next he Summons "Dark Spider" and uses its effect to raise "Spider Cacoon's" Level to 7. Dark Tuning his 2 monsters, he performs a Dark Synchro Summon as he chants "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of the underworld will open to a world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Underground Arachne!", Summoning "Underground Arachne". He uses its effect wrap a web around "Shield Wing" and to equip itself with "Shield Wing". "Underground Arachne" attacks Yusei, tossing him back and dropping his Life Points to 1600. Rudger Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Yusei gets back on his feet and begins his turn. He Summons the Tuner, "Road Synchron" and activates "One for One", discarding "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to Special Summon "Tuningware" from his hand. He revives "Quillbolt Hedgehog" with its own effect and tunes his 3 monsters to perform a Synchro Summon. "Tuningware"'s effect causes its Level to change to 2. He chants "Clustering hopes will evoke a new horizon. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior!" as he Summons "Road Warrior". Yusei draws a card, due to "Tuningware"'s effect. Using its "Lightning Claw" attack, "Road Warrior" attacks "Underground Arachne". Rudger's Life Points drop to 600, but "Underground Arachne" uses "Shield Wing" as a shield, having it get destroyed instead. "Spider Web Field" suspends "Road Warrior" in webs and forces it into Defense Mode. Rudger explains that next turn he will be able to use "Underground Arachne's" effect to equip itself with "Road Warrior" and attack Yusei directly once more, winning the Duel. Yusei uses "Road Warrior's" effect to Special Summon "Turbo Booster". Yusei thinks of Rally as he does so. Using "Turbo Booster's" effect Yusei destroys "Underground Arachne". Akiza then spots Shun and Micchan rushing over to cheer for Yusei. She and Yusei fear for the two boys. Since they are not Signers, they could get sacrificed to Summon an Earthbound Immortal". Rudger activates "Altar of the Bound God" and explains how it can be used to Summon an "Earthbound Immortal" monster. Takuya searches around nearby for Shun and Micchan, while Trudge and Martha are still making their way to the scene. Yusei thinks to himself that he has no option but to win, before the "Earthbound Immortal" is Summoned. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs. Rudger Yusei Normal Summons "Shield Wing" in Defense Position and ends his turn. Rudger activates "Spider Web Field". He then Special Summons "Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon" using its own effect. (ATK: 0) He Normal Summons "Dark Spider" (ATK: 0) and uses its effect to increase "Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon's" Level from 5 to 7. He then uses both monsters to Dark Synchro Summon "Underground Arachne". Using "Underground Arachne's" effect, he equips it with Yusei's "Shield Wing". He attacks Yusei directly. (Yusei: 1600 Life Points) Rudger Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Yusei Summons "Road Synchron" and activates "One for One", discarding "Quillbolt Hedgehog", and Special Summonings "Tuningware". He then uses "Quillbolt Hedgehog"'s effect to Special Summon itself from the Graveyard. He use his 3 monsters to Synchro Summon "Road Warrior". Yusei attacks "Underground Arachne" with "Road Warrior". (Rudger: 3400 Life Points) Due to "Underground Arachne's" effect, "Shield Wing" is destroyed instead of "Underground Arachne". "Spider Web Field" causes "Road Warrior" to switch to Defense Position. Yusei uses "Road Warrior's" effect to Special Summon "Turbo Booster", which he Tributes to destroy "Underground Arachne". Rudger activates "Altar of the Bound God". :Continued next episode... Differences in Adaptation * Due to skipping Carly's transformation into a Dark Signer, this is the first time she is shown in her Dark Signer state on the 4Kids dub. * This is the first time that Akiza's father was mentioned to be a senator of New Domino City in the 4Kids dub. This is what Martha said when first meeting Akiza. * In the dub, Martha says that Takuya, the young boy who wants to be a Sector Security officer, lost his home because of a fire when the original says that Takuya's father was lost because of a robbery. * In the dub, Takuya's name is changed to Taka. In the original, this was the Japanese name for Tank, Yusei's friend. Mistakes * In the dub, Yusei mistakenly calls Road Warrior by the name of "Road Fighter"; same as he again calls Tuningware by "Tuning Supporter", just as in Episode 21. * In the dub, when Yusei says he is activating One for One, the card image shows the artwork of Silver Wing instead. * When Shield Wing is equipped to Underground Arachne, the stats on the card read that it is LIGHT with 800 ATK and DEF, when it should say WIND with 0 ATK and 900 DEF.